


Less Like Hate, More Like Love.

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Like Hate, More Like Love.

Lita had been the one to first catch Trish's eye when she had started work, now though she had her eyes on one other woman. She had asked both Stephanie, who was reluctant, and Lita, who was not, to meet her after the show. Now she sat awaiting them both. The first to arrive, surprisingly, was Steph, she came in to the room in her bushiness suit. She was followed a few minutes later by Lita in her low hung jeans, multi-coloured thong and halter top combo. Trish had smiled, welcoming them both surprisingly warmly even as she moved to lock the doors behind them. 

"I'm guessing you both want to know what's going on?"  
Steph nodded, a little nervously. Lita had smirked as she spoke. 

"It would be nice."   
"I think you already know Leet."

Trish teased.

"Last month, Hulks dare? .... I'd like to make that a little more legit."

She paused then added. 

"As for you Steph... I know you like to play the tough girl who 'don't need nobody'... but I've seen you when everyone else is partying, I'd rather you partied with me... and Leet."  
Lita purred softly, agreeing easily. Steph blushed but smiled shyly and nodded. Trish smiled softly, moving to pull Stephanie closer, simply extending a hand to Lita. 

"C'mere Leet."  
Lita smiled and pulled her halter top up and off before she accepted the offered hand. Steph meanwhile was kissing Trish's neck. Trish smiled, purring softly down at Steph, clearly giving the girl permission to do as she wished, her smile soft as she settled Lita down on her knee, lightly suckling the girl's collarbone. Lita purred and pressed her still bra covered breasts into Trish's face. Steph meanwhile continued kissing Trish's neck and throat.   
"My girls..." 

Trish murmured gently. Lita and Steph purred at the compliment.   
"Come home with me, my darlings?"  
The two girls nodded, Lita moving to gather her halter-top and pull it back on, Trish smiling as she wrapped an arm around them both as she lead them away. Her girls were coming home. At last.


End file.
